Secret Ending
This event occurs during Phase One of the Flagship Fight, Occurs in: # The Final Battle Rebel Flagship Fight This is it... The Rebel flagship. If you are able to destroy this monstrosity, the Federation fleet will have a chance of surviving. There's no turning back! # (Zoltan Ship) You command a ship of the wise and diplomatic Zoltan. The Rebels might still be reasoned with in order to negotiate a peaceful end to this entire conflict. #* Zoltan Peace Negotiations # Fight the Rebel Flagship (and activate any combat augments) FINAL SPOILER WARNING: DON'T SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE SECRET ENDING IN CE. Zoltan Peace Negotiations You repeatedly hail the Rebel flagship on all frequencies. Finally, a highly decorated Rebel Admiral appears on screen. "Yes yes, the Zoltan. All about peace and talking, yet you still align yourself with these Federation war-criminals. Give us one reason why we should not apply your own laws here and punish you by death." # (Highly Advanced Shields) "We doubt you would succeed with that. Our defenses are quite impenetrable."(Requires level 8''' Shields) #* "Is that so? Your fancy shield technology won't protect you against everything. Simulations show that we are likely to destroy any ship the Federation can muster." #** (Highly Advanced Engines) "Maybe you should simulate that again, with regarding our ship specifically. We can easily outrun you and even dodge your fleet artillery." (Requires level '''8 Engines) #*** The Rebel Admiral checks some screens and consults her advisors. "Alright, you might indeed be a match in combat. We got it, you command a heavily armored kill-cruiser. So what? Are you trying to intimidate us?" #**** (Advanced Medbay) "Our ship can fill many roles. One is rendering aid in the current times of crisis. But this is not the point..." (Requires level 3 'Medbay) #***** Further Negotiations #**** "We are not here for power-play. We want to negotiate. We want peace." #***** ''"Haha, this is it? This is all you got to say? You shall have peace! Because peace will finally reign after we eradicated the Federation. Even if we have to face your advanced vessel, we rather try our chances." The massive flagship swings around and approaches you dead on. Battle station! #****** Fight the Rebel Flagship (and activate any combat augments) #* "We are not here for power-play. We want to negotiate." #** "But there is nothing to negotiate. You cannot withstand us; that means we have already won." The Rebel admiral gives you a long look. "Prepare to be targeted. Let's end this." Diplomacy has failed. Guns up! #*** Fight the Rebel Flagship (and activate any combat augments) # "You are not without crime either..." #* "Haha, how dare you? This comparison is... simply off. You probably don't even know what the Federation has done in all its glory. You are just a lapdog. We will put you down." #** "Please don't do this. We might still negotiate a peaceful resolution. #*** "But there is nothing to negotiate. You can not withstand us, that means we have already won." The Rebel admiral gives you a long look. "Prepare to be targeted. Let's end this." Diplomacy has failed. Guns up! #**** Fight the Rebel Flagship (and activate any combat augments) Further Negotiations "Exactly! So what is the point? What do you want?" # (Zoltan Crew) The Zoltan are probably the only faction that still could serve as honest brokers in this conflict. Have your Zoltan offer surrender in the name of the Federation. #* The admiral is quiet for a moment. "Surrender it is? With your mega war-ship? Are you even authorized to offer this? #*# (Human Crew) Have your human verify your Federation status. #*#* Your human lies into the Rebels faces, claiming that you represent what is left of the entire Federation. They are buying it. "I can only assume you hope for reconciliation. Why else would you offer surrender, when your ship is an equal match for us. But we have long learned that reconciliation is impossible in this galaxy..." #*#*# (Mantis/Slug Crew) Sometimes it is. #*#*#* "A (Mantis/Slug) on your command ship? (I rarely met a Mantis that does not want to kill any human it encounters.../Didn't you expel their kind from your Federation?)" You narrate the course of your journey. A story of endless struggle and hardship. But also the success story of a diverse crew that worked together for a greater good. On a ship that represents the rule of law and... reconciliation! #*#*#** Federation Surrender #*#*# "Let us not loose hope." #*#*#* "I wish I could accept your surrender. But I can't. I'm under orders - Our victory has to be decisive. And... you have not seen what i've seen. I'm sorry captain. Maybe you should make your way out of the sector. Do not stand in our way." #*#*#** Fight the Rebel Flagship (and activate any combat augments) #*# "Eeh, well..." #*#* "Seriously? Who are you anyway? This is a waste of time. Why don't you show us what you ship really is capable of. Come at us!" The massive flagship swings around and approaches you dead on. Battle station! #*#** Fight the Rebel Flagship (and activate any combat augments) # "We want peace." #* "Haha, this is it? This is all you got to say? Peace? You shall have peace! Because peace will finally reign after we eradicated the Federation. Even if we have to face your advanced vessel, we rather try our chances." The massive flagship swings around and approaches you dead on. Battle station! #** Fight the Rebel Flagship (and activate any combat augments) Federation Surrender The Rebel admiral looks at you with disbelieve. "This is... unexpected. Maybe you are right. All this has gone on for such a long time. Everyone of us must have seen so much suffering... Captain, in the name of the Rebels, I accept your surrender. We will signal the fleet to stand down." * The Flagship's relationship status changes to '''Neutral ** After conquering many sectors, the Rebel fleet is now halting its advance. Combat is subsiding all over the sector. The remaining Federation forces can't believe their luck and stand down as well. FTL burst messages spread the news faster than Federation authorities can deny it: The Federation has surrendered. The war is over. *** Due to the valiant effort of your ship and her successful crew, a peaceful resolution for the current conflict has been found. The high echelons of Federation military authority where circumvented, which allowed to negotiate a surrender. This will offer a chance of reconciliation for both sides and might even pave the way to true galactic stability. ***# Continue... ***#* You found FTL Captain's Editions secret pacifist ending. Have some bonus scrap! :) Unfortunately, the game can never recognize this ending as a 'true victory'. Please exit the game now to save your final score. Or jump on and return here to fight the flagship with a fully upgraded ship. ***#** You gain 1000 scrap.